Son of Time
by Gman221
Summary: Hi, have you ever felt divided loyalties? Like you wanted to help someone out but you had to shun him or her instead? This iatts what happened when my dad, the Lord of Time asked me to kill Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my fanfic with Ben, my OC, if you read my first story I've taken it down cos I didn't like it. Please Review!-Gman**

Hi, have you ever felt divided loyalties? Like you wanted to help someone out but you had to shun him or her instead? This iatts what happened when my dad, the Lord of Time asked me to kill Percy Jackson.

It started a couple of days ago. My dad wanted to hold a "war summit" and told me to attend. That's when I knew something's up because he never, ever lets me attend them. Anyway it was dad at the head if the table, Hyperion (The Titan of Light) next to me and lots of different monsters like the Minotaur and various demigods of importance like Ethan Nakamura. They were discussing ways to win the impending war. "Lord Kronos, Percy Jackson and Charles Beckendorf are on a mission for Chiron, to blow up the Princess Andromeda. What shall you do?" The voices of Selena Beauregard echoed in Aunty Em's or known better as the former lair of Medusa.

"Easy" said Dad/Luke. "My son Ben shall infiltrate Camp Half Blood and betray the Demi-Gods during the war. I will go on the Princess Andromeda and kill Jackson


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys welcome to chapter 2! This chapter hopefully will be longer. Please use that box down there to REVIEW! In case of any confusion, this is set during The Last Olympian and I'm reading the book again for key info.**

It's been a day after that meeting and I'm outside Camp Half-Blood pretending to be scared. Dad sent a couple of monsters after me, nothing too major just a couple of Hellhounds. Annabeth Chase was questioning me. From what everybody told me she was Percy's best friend, maybe more. I saw Chris, a demigod who deserted us, fallen for Clarisse La Rue, a Daughter of Ares. I made a mental note to make sure he suffered like all of these evildoers. That's what Dad told me anyways. Looking around I tried to spot the Spy incase I needed to talk to Father.

They put me in the Hermes Cabin. It was weird seeing the cabin Luke grew up in because it seems like they were happy and carefree but now they seem really stressed and agitated, like the rest of this camp. The people were wary of me, maybe because I'm a new camper that showed up during the war, or maybe because I was a unclaimed camper in the Hermes cabin, the majority of demigods on my fathers side were in this situation themselves.

**TIME SKIP**

I have been at camp for a while and people are starting to trust me. Suddenly the camp conch horn sounded near the beach. I thought there was only 1 reason and that was that Percy Jackson had returned. I sprinted over there but a huge crowd was surrounding him. I heard Chiron say" Silena my dear, let's talk about this at the Big House –" I smiled inwardly, this means that Fathers plan sort of worked, at least a huge blow has been dealt to this place. I needed these people to trust me, but I didn't know how. I need to talk to father tonight.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think about Chapter 2. Thanks to Guest who reviewed and left a inspiring message! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3- Uh Oh!

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and SaltPath? I will. Thanks for reading and don't be afraid to review and tell others about me! –Gman221**

_**Midnight-CBH**_

"Father, the demigods don't trust me. Tomorrow, can you send 3 dozen empousa to right outside this place? I am able to fight them and win the trust of some campers here?"

"Very well. But make sure you are trusted enough during the war." And with that he ended the link.

_**Next Day**_

"Hey Conner can I wonder round for a bit?"

"Sure Ben but be careful kay? There might be monsters," I wondered round to their dragon and the pine tree. Sure enough I saw three waves of Empousa flying toward me. I pulled out my knife. It was a gift from dad. It could change into different weapons like a sword, spear and a bow. It had riptide-like powers meaning it always returned to my pocket. The catch was that it could never kill, only wound people meaning I could kill monsters and wound in this war. I willed it into Sword mode and began slicing at the monsters. I lost track of time finally doing something I like. My arms got tired just wasting all these monsters. After everything around me was dust I put my sword/knife away I looked around and saw Travis looking at me in awe. "Dude! With you here Cronus' army has no hope!"

"Thanks mate, it just felt natural you know? Don't tell anyone though, don't feel comftable knowing I'm a killing machine!"


End file.
